


Feral but Fluffy... and Horny

by Kougayon



Series: Phantom Paws: Purrsona 5 Zine [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Akechi Goro, Catboy!Goro, Catboy!Ren, Catboys & Catgirls, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Phantom Paws: Purrsona 5 Zine, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sojiro is Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: Goro whips around at the gentle call of his name, and what he finds surprises him.The other neko looks to be in a similar state as him. His skin glistening from sweat, fangs poking out from his lips—even more so than Goro’s, and… wait, is he blushing?“So, this is kind of awkward to ask but… are you, uh, you know… ”Why does he look so embarrassed?!
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Phantom Paws: Purrsona 5 Zine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982836
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	Feral but Fluffy... and Horny

**Author's Note:**

> My NSFW piece for the Phantom Paws: Purrsona 5 Catboy Zine!! 
> 
> Please enjoy!!

It’s only been a few weeks since Goro’s arrival, but he’s already learned so much about Leblanc and its residents. 

Sojiro, the owner of the café—or ‘Boss’ as most prefer to call him—opted to put him to work if he’s going to be staying here. Goro can’t exactly complain, he supposes it’s only fair. It’s a way to earn his keep and besides, he’s too antsy to lounge around. He’d rather do  _ something  _ than just sit on his ass all day. 

It’s nothing too complicated anyway. For the most part, all he’s required to do is wait tables, make coffee, tidy up the place… Well, actually, the ‘make coffee’ part is a bit of a work in progress. Especially when he’s still learning to resist the urge to knock stuff off of counters. All the more reason why he’s grateful for Ren and Boss’s patience. ‘Domesticating’ a feral isn’t exactly easy, after all. 

Overall, he’s fairly comfortable with his new home. The atmosphere is calm and relaxing, Ren provides him a decent company, and he’s finding himself learning more and more about regular neko life. 

… A little more than he anticipated, actually. 

.

.

.

Today feels…  _ different  _ for Goro. 

His body is oddly tense, much more so than usual, and his senses are all over the place. His sense of smell is heightened to the point where every whiff of something either feels borderline inebriating, or akin to thorns pricking the insides of his nostrils. Between the coffee, strong curry spices, and the influx of smells coming from complete strangers entering every other hour, it’s almost overwhelming. 

Not to mention, he’s…  _ touch-sensitive. _

_ Any _ sort of psychical contact whatsoever causes him to jump or hiss. At one point, a customer lightly brushed his hand against him by mistake and his body reacted as if he’d just been electrocuted. As a result, Goro dropped an entire tray of plates and mugs. 

His breathing has grown heavier and heavier throughout the day, tail twitching instinctively, fangs and claws protruding on their own… it’s as if he’s lost control over his own body. 

_ What the hell is going on with me..?  _

“Akechi,” Boss calls out from the door.

Goro freezes at the sudden ring of his name but cranes his neck to the side to face him. 

“Are you sure you’re alright? You’ve been acting strange since this morning.” 

The neko, not wishing to bother or warrant concern, just simply nods and carries on with his work in silence. The old man raises an eyebrow at his obviously fake answer, but ultimately gives up on prying. 

Surprisingly though, Ren has hardly said even a word to him. He’s remained quiet for most of the evening, only stealing worried glances at the brunet every now and then. Aside from this mystery going on with his own body, Goro finds his companion’s unusual amount of silence more curious than anything. Surely, he’s taken notice. Hell, even  _ Boss _ couldn’t resist asking. 

… Is it possible Ren is experiencing something similar?

“Well, I’m heading out now,” says the old man. “Make sure to close up once I’m gone.” The bells of Leblanc chime gently across the café when the door swings open and then closed, officially leaving the two nekos alone with each other for the evening. 

Leaving Goro alone with Ren… 

This weird feeling is still bothering him, but perhaps it’s nothing serious. He’s still adjusting to this place after all. Maybe it’s all the new scents and sensations lingering around during work hours. Yeah, that’s probably it. That makes sense. If he makes haste, he should be able to just crawl upstairs a little early and sleep it off. 

.

.

.

It’s been twenty straight minutes of dusting shelves and wiping tables, but now he feels even  _ worse.  _

The brunet drops the scrubber in his hands and lurches over a nearby booth table, his chest now heaving from his breaths with his tail tucked between his legs. His body feels hot and the air is thick. A few beads of sweat begin to form at his temple. 

_ I don’t understand,  _ he thinks. 

_ All of the customers are gone… so  _ **_why_ ** _? _

Not to mention, some sort of… powerful scent is filling his lungs and throat now. Something strong and heavy on his senses… And it’s getting even stronger—

“Akechi..” 

Goro whips around at the gentle call of his name, and what he finds surprises him. 

The other neko looks to be in a similar state as him. His skin glistening from sweat, fangs poking out from his lips—even more so than Goro’s, and… wait, is he  _ blushing? _

“So, this is kind of awkward to ask but… are you, uh, you know… ”

Why does he look so  _ embarrassed?! _

“Uhh…” the raven laughs, but there’s an obvious hint of awkwardness mixed with it. He stands there for a good few moments, twiddling his paws together and glancing back and forth between Goro’s face and the floor. His uncharacteristic hesitation is becoming irritating. 

“Is there something you actually wanted to say to me or are you just going to stand there and mumble like an idiot?” Goro huffs through foggy breaths. 

“Geez, you don’t make  _ anything  _ easy, do you?” Ren sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “Okay so, first of all, please don’t kill me for asking this, but…”

Goro doesn't even know what he’s about to say and he already wants to kill him. 

“… You know that if you’re in heat, you don’t  _ have  _ to stay down here to work, right? It’s totally fine if you need to… you know, go upstairs and take care of it—“

“What the fuck are you _talking_ about?” 

“Hey, I’m trying to be polite about this! I don’t know how you dealt with your heats at your old place, but it’s not really a good idea to suppress it like th—”

“What the hell is a  _ heat _ ?”

Ren pauses and looks at him dumbfounded. His reaction tells that he didn’t expect that type of response at all.

“Wait, oh my God. You’ve never been in heat before..?”

“I don’t even know what a heat  _ is _ .”

“… Did your old place ever have you take something? Like, lotions or a pill of some sort?”

Huh. Actually, come to think of it, his keepers  _ did  _ have him take various medicines every now and then. He was never told what exactly they did though, only that they’d ‘help him fight better.’ 

“Usually, cat fighters try to suppress stuff like heats and ruts in their nekos. You know… to avoid delays?”

“Suppressants…?” Goro mutters. He shakes his head and quickly gathers up what little composure he has left, focusing his attention on trying not to pass out from this overwhelming sensation. “I appreciate the concern, but I’ll be  _ fine _ .”

Ren’s voice grows quiet, sweat building along his neck. “I think you’re missing my point—”

“Amamiya, I said I’m  _ fine _ ,” he growls. This idiot just doesn’t know when to quit and it’s becoming  _ beyond  _ irritating. Goro’s senses are flaring up even more as well, the scent invading his lungs increasing in severity. 

“You’re not listening! You’re—”

Goro turns to face him then, leaning up against the table with his arms folded, but bearing his fangs to show that he  _ means _ what he says. 

“I’m what? Stubborn? Clearly annoyed? Perfectly capable of handling my personal problems on my own? Not the obedient, domestic kitten you were hoping for—”

Ren steps in front of him and slams his paws down onto the table behind the brunet, pinning him there between his arms. His fangs are bared and his pupils dilated. His voice takes on a wild growl, his claws digging deeply into the epoxied wood as he leans into the other neko’s trapped figure. 

“ _ You’re sending me into RUT.” _

Goro freezes. His ears fold themselves in instinctual submission and all he can do is stare up at the other’s figure towering over his own. The raven’s breathing is heavy and uneven, face and neck flushed with red as those feral, grey eyes stare into his. He looks absolutely  _ wild _ . 

Goro’s also finally figured out where that intoxicating scent was coming from… It’s  _ Ren _ . Apparently the brunet’s heat triggered this reaction from him. He knew Ren was acting strange, but…  _ this _ he didn’t expect.

Warmth instantly begins to spread throughout his body, specifically in his lower half. The brunet’s thighs instinctively close and rub against each other in some desperate need for friction. Eventually, the neko’s amber eyes decide to peer downward and to Goro’s horror, he finds the two of them erect, their hips pressed together as Ren inches closer and closer to him. 

It’s strange, he feels intimidated by Ren’s sudden change in demeanour and yet somehow simultaneously  _ aroused _ . Suddenly, he completely understands what his body wants, what it’s been aching for since morning. 

Ren stares at him for a moment, looking over his body with an untamed gaze as if debating on how exactly he should ravage him. It doesn’t take him very long, however. Goro watches as his self-restraint fades and the neko gives into his urges. 

Keeping Goro trapped against the edge of the table, Ren dips down and goes for his throat. At first, he runs his nose against his skin, inhaling and exhaling deeply as the pheromones take effect and Ren finds himself entranced with his scent, unable to tear himself away from his sweet aroma. 

“Fuck, you smell  _ amazing _ …” he breathes into him. 

Goro gasps when he feels a pair of lips drag themselves across his Adam’s apple, peppering him with desperate kisses, and occasionally nipping at his skin with teeth. The brunet subconsciously cranes his head to the side to allow him more room. He wants more of this. He was hesitant before, but now he finds himself insatiable to Ren’s touches. 

Still latched onto his throat, the raven slides his hand underneath Goro’s sweatshirt. His claws lightly graze against his stomach and chest as he carefully lifts the fabric over his head and discards it to the floor. Quickly moving onto his jeans next, he doesn’t even stop to bother with the buttons or zipper, instead just opting to rip it apart with ease as he slides the denim down his legs. At first, Goro is surprised at the other’s increase in strength, but immediately finds his mind elsewhere when the cold air hits his now exposed cock. 

“I…”

“Shh..” Ren whispers against his skin. “Relax.”

With his pants removed and kicked across the floor, the other neko’s paws then travel down along his waist, finding their way to his naked hips where they stop to rub at the smooth flesh. Admiring the brunet’s curvaceous form. 

“A-Amamiya…”

“God, you’re still calling me that..?” Ren mutters drunkenly into his ear. “Just call me Ren, love.”

“ _ Ren… _ ” the name spills from his lips without a second thought. It seems his new lover’s patience is already wearing thin, however. 

Grasping his hips tightly, Ren pulls the brunet away from the edge of the table and drops him to the floor. Through his dizzy haze of lust, Goro can make out the sound of another pair of jeans being impatiently torn apart, as well as more clothing discarded to the ground. Before he knows it, Ren is on the floor behind him, grabbing his hips and flipping him over on his stomach. A pair of paws wedge themselves between his thighs to spread him apart. 

“You look so good like this…” Ren mutters, lowering himself down until he’s face-level with the brunet’s ass. “On the floor of your new home, beneath  _ me _ , taking whatever  _ I  _ give you like a good little kitty… You  _ are  _ a good kitty aren't you,  _ Goro _ ?”

Goro can feel the other’s paw lightly grab at his tail and  _ pull _ as another set of claws scratch against the especially sensitive area just above it. Eliciting a faint mewl of pleasure from him as he subconsciously pushes his hips upwards into the feeling.

“ _ Yes,  _ fuck, please…I’m a good kitty…”

Ren chuckles at that response, removing his claws to lick a hot stripe against the special area with his tongue. The brunet practically melts into his touch, pushing his ass against him even more. 

“Aww… are you that desperate to be touched here, love?” Ren purrs as he moves both paws to grope at his cheeks, spreading them apart, and licking more stripes against his wet, aching hole, occasionally moving downwards to lap against his cock as well. 

“M-Mmrrrow…” Goro mewls, shame be damned. Ren’s tongue is rough but feels  _ amazing _ . All the poor neko can do is lay on the floorboards and take it, drooling as he indulges in his and his mate’s shameless acts of lust. The only thought plaguing his mind currently is  _ Ren _ and how incredible he feels touching him like this. How much he wants  _ Ren  _ inside of him. How much he wants  _ Ren  _ to fuck him into the ground and officially make him  _ his _ forever. It feels nothing short of  _ addictive _ . It's his new personal drug; Goro can't get enough of him. “This feels…  _ so… good _ .”

Ren eventually pulls away and licks his slick-coated lips, gazing down at the panting mess of a neko he’s made out of Goro. Sitting up on his knees, he caresses either side of Goro’s hips and pulls him closer until his ass is level with his pelvis. Then pressing his tip against the brunet’s hole, he pushes forward, the amount of slick and saliva allowing him to slide in with ease. 

“A-AH—God, F-Fu _ ck _ , Ren…!!” Goro hisses and cries out at the feeling of his entrance stretching around Ren’s length. 

His lover’s cock forcibly slams into him with every desperate thrust and Goro can’t help but moan and mewl at the feeling. With every roll of his hips, he cries out, screaming Ren’s name and begging him for more and more. And of course, his whimpers of pleasure are only met with a faster pace and words of sweet, sweet praise. 

“You’re such a good, good boy for me, you know that? So well-behaved and obedient for me… God, you look so gorgeous like this.” 

The effects from their heat are even more prominent now and Goro’s entire body is overwhelmed from the barrage of sensations. The sound of skin slapping against skin is making his ears ring, his vision blurring with every powerful thrust forced into him, his mouth salivating at Ren's delicious smell. All of it feels so incredible. The brunet’s cock gives out and white splatters across the floor beneath him. His body has gone nearly limp at this point yet he continues to take cock without a single complaint. 

“Fffuck, Goro~” Ren mews as he throws his head back and fucks into him with abandon. “I want you to carry my kittens… You’ll look so good… so,  _ so _ good.” 

Without a second thought, Ren lurches forward and sinks his fangs into Goro’s nape. 

“AGH—!!” Goro cries from the pain and squirms, but Ren holds him in place. Latching onto him as his knot swells and fills him with every ounce of hot spend he can muster. 

Goro’s claws drag against the wood floors, leaving permanent marks as he attempts to power through the pleasurable pain until eventually… his body just simply gives out. 

  
  


.

.

.

.

  
  


The next morning is significantly different from the previous one. 

Goro’s body feels incredibly light and full of energy. No dizziness, sensory overload, heavy-panting—nothing! Of course, his hole aches quite a bit, but… that’s something he feels he rather enjoys. 

Even the burdens of work fail to bother him or disturb his mood. The brunet simply hums to himself as he paces through his chores around the café. Washing dishes, straightening books, even greeting strangers who walk in. All the while his tail stands straight up in a gesture of friendliness and content. 

“ _ Wow,” _ Boss says, gesturing to Goro. “You sure seem to be in bright spirits compared to yesterday morning. Something happen?”

“Hmm…” Goro hums, collecting a tray of mugs from behind the counter. “You could say that.”

The old man smiles. “Well, it’s good that you’re feeling better at least. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this enthusiastic—”

The faint sound of paws trudging down the stairwell just then catches both of their attention. Emerging from the dusty, dark corridor of the attic is of course, Ren. 

Perfect! Exactly the person Goro wants to see. 

“Mornin’…” he yawns, lazily shifting his feet over to behind the counter to grab his apron and slip it on. Boss shakes his head. 

“Oversleeping? Really?”

“Hey, I’m here before noon, aren't I?” 

Ignoring Boss’s bantering, Goro slips between them and approaches Ren. 

“Good  _ morning _ ~” he purrs as he passingly nuzzles his body against Ren’s, the tip of his tail brushing flirtatiously across his cheek and under his chin as he struts past. 

Ren is left dumbfounded, but smiles. 

Boss, however, is simply baffled at what he just saw. 

“ _ Hey,” _ he whispers to the raven. “What’s got  _ him  _ acting so friendly all of the sudden…?” 

Ren freezes, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as a blush takes over his face. “U-Uhh…”

“‘ _ Uhh’ _ what? What did you do?”

The neko bites his lip and remains silent. 

“ _ Ren— _ ”

“Hey, Boss,” the old man turns his attention to a nearby customer calling out from a booth. “Have these claw marks always been here?”

“Claw marks..? What the hell are you on about?”

“ _ These _ ,” the regular gestures to the rows of marks clawed deeply into both the floorboards and the table’s surface from the two neko’s  _ session  _ the night prior. “These are pretty deep too. Your baristas have some sort of domestic problem or something?”

Boss stares at the marks on the floor, then looks up at Goro’s perky figure, then over to Ren’s flushed and very clearly embarrassed face. 

The old man drags a hand across his face and sighs. 

“A-Actually, on second thought, I’d… rather you not tell me.” 

Goro, however, overhearing the conversation, smirks to himself. 

_ Yeah… I think I’ll like it here.  _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
